


Negotiations

by NotInPublic



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Multi, TLKFFF2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInPublic/pseuds/NotInPublic
Summary: Written for the prompt Eadith/Finan/Uhtred, relationship negotiations.Eadith takes control.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	Negotiations

"No, no, stop" Eadith pushed the two men away from her as she sat up indignantly.

"What is it woman?" Uhtred groaned in exasperation, with a face that said 'this better be good enough to make up for the fact I'm not being fucked right now'.

"You two. You're doing it again!" Eadith rolled her eyes at the two men on the bed, looking almost good enough to make her forget her misgivings and crawl back between them. But she wasn't letting them get the better of her- this time.

"Doing what?" Finan asked incredulously, lips pursed at being stopped just as things were getting fun. Uhtred leaned back and shook his head at Finan, perplexed.

"Doing- urgh" Eadith exhaled. The look she sent the two men would have been far more menacing had her naked breasts not wobbled in a very distracting manner with every movement.

Their relationship had been evolving for months now and although Eadith would never have believed it possible to get herself in such a situation, she found she could not live without her two men. Or with them it seemed.

The issue was that while they did their best to make her forget it, Finan and Uhtred's relationship extended far beyond Eadith. They had been together for so much longer and had been through so much together that at times, it was almost as if they communicated without words.

Usually, it did not bother Eadith. When they were passing slow evening's in each others company or riding out together on crisp mornings, she felt like the final piece of a puzzle. She had worn away the sharp edges of their lives in the way only a woman could, and she was happy to do so. Truth be told, they were happy of it too, despite grumbling when chastised for leaving blades on the hall table. For the tenth time.

However, the inequalities in their relationship always arose for Eadith in the bedroom. Here, Finan and Uhtred had long since found a rhythm and an ease with one another that only two people who had explored eachother for years could. While she tried not to dwell on it, she often felt like a spare part.

"You're" she paused, trying to find a way to explain without hurting them. It wasn't their fault. After all, they certainly couldn't be called inattentive "getting lost in eachother." 

"Getting what?" Finan spluttered, sharing a confused look with Uhtred.

"Lost. In eachother" she repeated "you know so much about one another. Things that I'm only just starting to learn. And it's so- so- it's like a fight between you. Always feverishly rushing to get to the end. Like you enjoy seeing who can finish the other fastest and I just can't keep up." She blushed at the words spilling from her mouth and suddenly she wished this weren't a conversation she was having stark naked.

Understanding dawned over their faces. Leaning forward, Uhtred clasped Eadith's wrists that had moved upwards to cover her breasts. Spinning her into him so that she sat nestled between his legs, back against his chest. Planting soft kisses along her neck Uhtred mumbled apologoes softly against her skin.

"Forgive us?" Finan asked beforr placing kisses along the other side of her neck in a way that made it difficult to remember why she had stopped them before.

"I have an idea" she finally tore herself away from their joint attentions "a negotiation". 

The men shared a wary glance with eachother before turning back to Eadith. "And that is?" Uhtred grinned.

"For the rest of the evening, you cannot touch eachother." She paused, amused, as their joint smirks turned to looks of shock "and it will not be a race." She added wickedly.

Eadith took their joint silence as agreement and reached forward to stroke them both. Turning her head, she captured Uhtred's lips with her own.

Her need grew as she continued stroking them, fully hard now. When Finan traced his fingers lightly from her collarbone to her cunt, she shivered.

The pleasure was no longer a shocking revelation but Eadith's breath still caught each time their skilled hands moved across her body. 

She briefly thought back to the first time they had done this. How she had remained pliant and detached, waiting for the pain she was ready to endure for them. What had come instead had been something entirely different. 

Finan's touch brought her back to the prrsenr. Stroking her in time with her own movements, he grinned as Eadith broke away from Uhtred to moan softly.

Closing the space above her, Finan replaced Eadith's mouth on Uhtred's with his own. His spare hand drifted to cover Eadith's as she teased along Uhtred's shaft.

Grinning, she batted his hand away.

"I said no touching" she reprimanded Finan lightly and let her gaze fall to where he touched her instead.

Quirking an eyebrow, Finan's breath huffed out in half amusement, half frustration.

"The Lady has spoken Finan" Uhtred chuckled before kissing Eadith again, not taking his eyes off the Irishman.

A small groan escaping his lips at the sight, Finan shifted lower until his fingers were replaced by his tongue and Eadith's moaned into Uhtred's mouth.

Soon, Eadith was coming undone. Uhtred alternated between grazing her nipples with his teeth and soothing them with her tongue whilst Finan's tongue sent rolling waves of pleasure through her body.

Just as she was nearing her peak, however, Uhtred cleared his throat.

"Though, I believe we were also instructed not to rush." He grinned as Eadith moaned in frustration. Damn them for turning her own game against her.

"Right you are Lord" he placed a final kiss against Eadith's sensitive skin, before moving away.

The smug look on Uhtred's face froze, however as she took his cock into her mouth, licking at the dripping end.

As she worked along his shaft, running her tongue along its underside and sucking it's head, Uhtred's hands tangled in her hair tight enough to almost hurt. Where Finan was gentle in his touches, Uhtred was rougher and she found she liked both men's attentions equally. 

As Uhtred began rocking into her mouth, Eadith felt Finan's fingers teasing her opening. Pushing back against him, she groaned wantonly as they entered her.

"Stop teasing" she shot over he shoulder at Finan and Uhtred's laugh was cut short by her taking him deeper into her mouth and working her lips faster.

"More?" Finan replied and Eadith nodded her head in response.

As a second finger joined the first, she rolled her hips, seeking the extra friction she needed.

"More" she gasped, looking over her shoulder at Finan, who raised his eyes in fake innocence.

"More?" His fingers were replaced by the head of his cock, pressing against her teasingly.

"Yes" she gasped, pushing back against him.

He entered her in one swift movement, before pulling out languidly and setting a torturously slow pace.

Not minding the lapse in Eadith's attention, Uhtred drank in the image of his two lovers.

"What are you grinning at?" Eadith asked, pulling him towards her "put that mouth to good use" she ordered. 

"Happily Lady" he kissed her once before manouvering his way between Eadith's legs.

Sucking gently in time with Finan's thrusts, he grinned at the wicked moan that left Eadith's lips. 

Under their joint attentions, it wasn't long until Eadith was on the edge once more. 

Uhtred couldn't see Finan, but he could tell by the Irishman's gradual increase in pace and the way he gripped Eadith's waist, pulling her onto him, that he was close. His own cock twitched and he wondered absentmindedly if it was possible to come without being touched.

Eadith gasped at Finan's increased pace and started rocking herself into them. She needed more.

Taking her lord's neglected and weeping cock into her mouth once more, she was rewarded by a shudder passing through Uhtred's body.

The combination of Finan and Uhtred's attention felt almost torturously good. She felt the beginnings of her previously denied peak begin to build again.

"Yes" she gasped around Uhtred's cock "don't stop. Don't-" shuddering through her orgasm, Eadith's words became unintelligible.

She felt Finan's hands grip tighter and his hips stutter as her pulsing muscles pulled him over the edge also. Barely had he filled her, however, before Uhtred spilled into her mouth with a groan and Eatith took it hungrily.

As the final waves of her orgasm ebbed, Eadith collapsed onto the bed.

Uhtred drew her against him and Finan curled into her other side with a satisfied sigh.

Laying tangled between them, a smile tugged at Eadith's lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Uhtred ask, looking down at her.

"Nothing" she hummed, twisting to look between Finan and Uhtred.

"We need to be careful Lord" Finan grinned, not taking his eyes from hers "I think she quite enjoyed being in charge."

Eadith simply hummed in response. Negotiations were going well so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this wasn't the original idea behind the relationship negotiations prompt but I ran with it anyway.
> 
> Also I wanted to say how great tlk fandom is. Everyone is so supportive and I'm so here for it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed 😘


End file.
